JoyGerhardt's Big Story and More
by JoyGreenLeaf
Summary: A Spyro/Neopets crossover. Spyro goes through a portal to Neopia. My first fic, R and R! Wow, there's a Spyro Category...cool lol
1. The story begins

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets, or Spyro, or anything else I might have missed.   
I own Joy, Mizua, Helios, Godric, and Eeifi. So um, Don't sue me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes: This is my first fic, so it might suck :P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
In Avalar, Spyro was talking to Hunter, Elora, Sparx and the Professor on a   
new portal that The Professor had just found.   
"Let me get this straight..... You have no idea where it goes to???" Hunter exclaimed.  
"Bzzzzzzzz BBZZ buuzp Buuuzzzzzz Bzzzz   
vvvvzzzBzzVzz bbbzzz busss zzzzzzz Bzzzz BZZZZ bzzzbuz" Sparx was buzzing loudly.   
"HuH?!?!" "What??????" "Excuse me?" They were confused By Sparx's buzzing.  
Elora laughed.   
"He says if you give the Professor a little more time, then he might give us an answer." She said.  
"But the Professor says the portal will   
break up in a few weeks...." Spyro pointed out.  
  
* * * *  
  
In Neopia, Joy was playing with Eeifi, Godric, and Helios. They were three of her Neopets.   
Eeifi was an Usul, Godric was an   
Eyrie, and Helios was a Uni. Mizua, her other pet, was looking for girls on the message boards.   
At the moment, he was chatting with  
a girl, but it really wasn't going anywhere. "Hi, Mizua. How are you? Maybe we can be friends." "Okay."  
He was looking for a girlfriend,  
but could find none. Maybe he was looking for some pet of another species?   
Zafaras weren't the most popular pet, anyways! He quickly   
looked for some other pet, maybe a Uni, or a Cybunny! Maybe not.....  
  
He found a Kacheek that seemed to be haveing the same dilemma.   
"Hi, I'm Hinokula. Who are you?" the shadowed Kacheeka asked Mizua.  
"I'm Mizua. I'm looking for a girl. How about you?" "Same...I just broke up with mine a couple days ago.   
No luck here. Any luck with you?"  
"No. Why didn't you keep her? I sure would!" Mizua said. He had NEVER had a girlfriend before.   
"She really wasn't very nice."  
"Oh. Well, I'll see you later then!" Mizua said. "Yeah, bye."   
  
"I don't even SEE how a girl would fall in love with HIM, I sure don't find him handsome!"  
Eeifi thought that Mizua was quite   
silly trying to find a girlfriend. "Well, that's because your his sister, Eeif!" Helios told her.   
"Well I have to admit, he doesn't   
really have my charm." Godric said, bragging.   
"Then why don't you look for girls?" Joy pointed out. "Because it is foolish. Girls at   
our age haven't matured enough to have a relationship."  
"And YOU have, Godric?!" Eeifi shouted angrily.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well, I think you should go through it." Hunter stated his opinion.   
"Will you come with me?" Spyro asked. "Uh.....No. I have  
to go and uhhhhh well I have to go out to dinner with Bianca..."   
"Hunter, its 8 in the morning!" Elora pointed out. "So???" "I'll go   
with you, Spyro. It's an adventure!" "Um...Okay, Elora. Are you sure you want to go?   
It could be dangerous, and I don't want you   
to...." "Nonsense! I'll be fine."  
"Well, I'll just fire up the portal, then. Spyro, you, Sparx, and Elora are going, correct?" The Professor asked them.   
"Yeah, let's GO!" "Bzzzzzzzzzzz!" "Okay!" All three adventurers were ready to set off into the unknown.....  
  
* * * *  
  
Joy and her pets went back to their Neohome, at 3125 Guild street.   
Joy sat lazily reading the Neopian Times, and Helios  
went up to his tower. Godric was in his room, and Mizua was sitting in a chair by the fire.   
Eeifi sat in Joy's lap, quite content to  
be stroked by her owner, instead of sitting like a human.   
"Well, it's the first time you've sat still till breakfast, Eeifi!" Mizua noticed.  
Eeifi made no response, she was almost asleep.   
"Hmmmm, it says here that there is a large stone doorway that has recently appeared above....  
GUILD STREET?!!?"  



	2. The Stone Doorway

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of that junk, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic if I did :P  
I still DO Own Myself,Joy; And My pets Mizua, Godric, Eeifi and Helios. Still don't sue me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note: This is my 2nd chapter of my first fic, it might still suck but it's a little better  
(hopefully) than the first chapter. Happy reading and Review my Story PLEEEEEEEZE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Oh my god...." Joy said. She was afraid of what the Stone Doorway could be. Who created it?  
Who used it? She went outside to try to see if she could see it. She couldn't. Suddenly, a huge   
Griffin-like form came zooming at her. "Godric? What is it?" "It's Helios! I heard him whinny and  
then....."  
  
Joy was terrified. Her own pet, Helios, was in great danger. "Godric, I need you to do something  
for me," she said nervously. Godric had never carried a human before, just Eeifi or Mizua on   
occasion. "I...I don't know if I can..." Godric said, scared. "It's the fastest way to get to the tower.  
Now Gee-Yah!"  
  
* * * *  
  
The three brave travelers marched through the portal. They felt a strong wind aound them, and   
then felt trapped in a web. There was nothing under them. They fell. Then, as if the portal itself was  
on a great journey to their destination, their world lurched forward. Elora tumbled away from  
Spyro. No...Don't take her away...not away from me... Spyro tried to say but all that emerged  
from his mouth was smoke. Elora struggled to hang on to cloud... But soon she fell unconcious, as  
did her fellow travelers.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I do hope they're all right.." The Professor said. The portal had disapeered after the stepped in, and  
it could be unstable. "Well, it's not like their molecules could break up and dissolve them whole....  
Right?" Hunter asked. "That very well could happen, Hunter!" "G'day, mates! Where are Spyro and   
Elora?" A brown kangaroo hopped from a tree. "Sheila! Hi!" Hunter greeted the kangaroo.   
"They went through a portal...just before it disappered." "What?!?! That'd be dangerous!"   
"I know that, Sheila. I didn't think it would break up this soon..." "Wait a sec.. Is there   
anything left of the portal??" Sheila asked. "Hey, there was a chunk of rock that flew over there  
into....the ocean.." Hunter sighed. "Hunter, Bloke, d'you still 'ave that Manta Ray as a pet?"  
Sheila had an idea. "Yeah, I keep him in a tank in that cave." Hunter told her.  
  
* * * *   
  
Joy flew up to the tower. The straw window was blasted through by Godric's Scorch attack.   
Through the middle of Helios's room, there lay a wide stone passageway. Through the tunnel she could  
see the sky, and purple clouds and orange stars, at sunset. "Helios, are you okay?!" Joy asked   
ecstatically. "BrrrBBaLLLBRDDr!" a muffled noise came from under Helios's bed. "It's alright, boy"  
Joy coaxed. But then, as Helios started to come out, the travelers emerged. "What the....?" Joy  
was terrified. 


End file.
